


Love Triangle

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Alexis has a crush on Zane Truesdale AND Jaden Yuki. A very short one-shot on their views of each other.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes, Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 1





	Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

"Love Triangle"

The sun set on Duel Academy, and the only lights that could be seen were from the dorms (as well as the lighthouse). There were many lights on in the Obelisk Blue dorm, but one silhouette the room's owner, who was seated at the desk. First-Year Obelisk Blue Alexis Rhodes was writing a diary entry about her feelings concerning the recent events.

Dear Diary, The grad match finished a couple hours ago, and what a match it was! Zane vs. Jaden...the match of the year...ended in a tie and the first good laugh from Zane in a long time. During the match, I didn't know who to cheer for; my long-term friend Zane or my new friend Jaden. To be completely honest, I have a crush on both of them. I think Zane knows, but he has his head so full of dueling strategies, I'm not sure if there's room for anything else. Jaden, on the other hand, is oblivious to anything other than dueling. It's almost like if it's not related to duel monsters or food, it doesn't exist in his world. Now that I think about it, they are a lot alike. I guess it figures that I would fall for both. It would be hard not to.

A flash of light caught Alexis's attention. She looked up and through her window, she could just make out the lighthouse. She knew Zane would be there, probably thinking about the grad match.

%%%

Zane Truesdale was standing on the dock next to the lighthouse. He was staring at his deck or more precisely the Cyber End Dragon. No one knew why it was his favorite card, except Chancellor Shepard. As the heir to the Cyber Legacy, it was his destiny to use and respect the Cyber cards, especially the Cyber End Dragon. It never failed to secure him the victory unless you count the tie in the grad match earlier that day. His opponent was the enigma that was Jaden Yuki. He was a genius when it came to dueling and was carefree at the same time.

Zane remembered that Alexis was in the audience during the grad match. A blush crossed his face when he thought of the blonde Obelisk Blue First-Year. She was cute, no doubt about that. However, would she even go for someone like him? She had guys from all the dorms after her, vying for her attention.

“Ja, wait up!” Zane looked to his right, recognizing his little brother's voice instantly.

%%%

“Ja, wait up!” Syrus called out, rushing after his best friend.

“Hurry up, Sy.” Jaden laughed.

“We'll get in trouble being out of our dorms at night,” Syrus whispered, having caught up with Jaden.

“Relax, Sy. Curfew is not for another two hours. Besides, I want to get some decent food. Bastion's invited us over, and Ra's got some good food. Man, I'm starving.”

“You just had a bunch in the middle of the grad match with my brother.”

“Yeah, Sy. Your bro's got some wicked skills.” Jaden laughed again. “It was an awesome duel with all my friends cheering me on.”

“A tie with my brother's as good as you're getting.”

“You have no faith in me, Sy. Someday, I will beat Zane. I promise you that. Now, let's get some food!”

“You're crazy, Ja.” Syrus laughed.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I know Jaden didn't mention Alexis, but like Alexis wrote in her diary, if it has nothing to do with dueling, then it's like it doesn't exist to Jaden unless you count food.


End file.
